


Jak wilk z kotem

by Satanachia



Series: 30 minut do piekła [20]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Gen, Torba na głowę i za fandom!, Vilkas - mistrz dąsów, dlaczemu tam nie ma kotów?!, w Skyrim nie ma kotów
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 04:11:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8189311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satanachia/pseuds/Satanachia
Summary: W Skyrim nie ma kotów. Szkoda tylko, że nikt ich o tym nie poinformował zanim postanowiły się tam osiedlić. || Prompt w środku
Bingo 2016: 7. więź rodzicielska lub ta pomiędzy rodzeństwem na pierwszym planie





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/gifts), [winchesters_soulmate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winchesters_soulmate/gifts), [euphoria queen (euphoria814)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/gifts), [Nichiko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nichiko/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Croyance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance) in the [30_minut_do_piekla](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/30_minut_do_piekla) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> "Medea miauknęła żałośnie, ale zanim ją wypuściłam, oderwałam przyczepioną do klatki karteczkę.  
> PANI THOMPSON - czytałam - PROSZĘ TRZYMAĆ KOTKĘ Z DALA OD MOJEGO DOMU. ZJEM JĄ, JEŚLI JĄ ZNÓW ZOBACZĘ."  
> Imiona itp do zmiany
> 
> 30.09.2016 r. 20:00
> 
> Pieprzyć kanon Dragonborna, pieprzyć kanon Towarzyszy, bo tak.  
> Kodlak żyje, smoków nie ma a Srebrną Dłoń wyrżnęli kilka lat wcześniej.  
> Kodlak. Żyje.  
> I ma żyć. A kto chce jego śmierci temu kotwica w plecy i mrówki do oczu. 
> 
> Forma Khajiita zależy od faz księżyców dlatego proszę mi tutaj nie kręcić głową i nie udawać sowy.  
> Jolassa jest Cathay natomiast Madea młodą Alfiq-Raht dla ciekawskich tutaj więcej o samej rasie - http://pl.elderscrolls.wikia.com/wiki/Khajiit  
> I orientacyjna rozmiarówka - http://i.imgur.com/EJGyyZ9.jpg?1

W Skyrim nie ma kotów, to coś czego Jolassa dowiedziała się szybko i boleśnie, gdy zaledwie dzień po przybyciu do Samotni jakiś miejscowy gówniarz niemal poderżnął jej gardło, kiedy nakryła go jak pakował prychającą Madeę do worka, i tylko szybko splecione zaklęcie tarczy uratowała jej życie – ostrze ześlizgnęło się po skrzącej tafli i szczęśliwym trafem ledwo drasnęło obojczyk.

Dzieciak najwyraźniej był zbyt zszokowanym jej nagłym przybyciem by ponowić atak, bo spanikowany puścił worek i salwował się ucieczką, porzucając sztylet i nastroszoną kotkę, która niemal natychmiast wspięła się po szatach Jolassy i usadowiła na jej ramieniu, bijąc ogonem niczym rozjuszony smok. 

— Wiem Mała, wiem — mruczała Jolassa gładząc siostrę po nastroszonym grzbiecie. — Jutro stąd odejdziemy. 

Madea uspokoiła się odrobinę, jednak wciąż wpatrywała się w leżący na dywanie worek, jakby sama jego obecność ją obrażała. Jolassa pozbyła się go małą kulą ognia i Madea oblizała pyszczek w zadowoleniu. 

— Jutro — obiecała stanowczo, zestawiając kocicę na podłogę. 

W Samotni i tak było dla nich zbyt wilgotno. 

Podobne zdarzenia powtarzają się w Markarcie, Falkret i Pękninie, do których kolejno wędrują szukając dla siebie miejsca i Jolassa powoli zaczyna żałować przybycia do Skyrim. W Cyrodill czy Morrowind koty, a raczej Alfiq i Alfiq-Raht są dość powszechne i można je spotkać zarówno w towarzystwie Khajitów jak i Merów bądź ludzi, przez co nigdy nie budzą wielkiej sensacji, jednak tutaj, w Skyrim ludzie zachowują się jakby nigdy nie widzieli Khajiita na oczy. 

Dopiero w Białej Grani, do której dotarły po dzikiej ucieczce z Pękniny, udało im się osiągnąć pewien stopień spokoju i normalności. W Białej Grani ludzie traktowali Madeę jak nadpobudliwe dziecko, którym wszakże była, i chociaż kilkukrotnie zdarzyło się jej podrapać nie tą rękę co trzeba lub pogonić kilka psów, nikt nie próbował im zaszkodzić czy wykraść samej kotki, za co Jolassa dziękowała wszystkim bogom, bo resztki jej oszczędności topniały w oczach, poszarpane zakupem Wietrznego Domku i niezbędnych do pracy ingrediencji. Gdyby znów musiały się przenieść zapewne zostałyby z niczym a Jolassa nie miała już ani chęci ani tym bardziej sił na użeranie się z twardogłowymi nordami. Zwłaszcza nie teraz, kiedy w końcu zaczęło się im powodzić. 

Biała Grań nie miała alchemika z prawdziwego zdarzenia i Jolassa szybko zapełniła tę lukę dbając, by jak najwięcej jej zaopatrzenia pochodziło z Kotła Arkadii co niemal zupełnie wyeliminowało konkurencję i pozwoliło khajiitce powoli gromadzić fundusze. Na co dokładnie nie wiedziała, jednak jej natura zbieracza kazała jej zbierać, składać i gromadzić zarówno septimy jak i wszystkie znoszone przez buszującą po mieście Madeę błyskotki, która niemal co wieczór przynosiła do domu to błyszczące kamyki, to znów srebrny pierścionek czy broszkę i nie wszystkie z tych rzeczy były po prostu znalezione. Mieszkańcy miasta przymykali jednak oko na drobne kradzieże Madei tak długo, jak starsza z sióstr spłacała fanty miksturami i maściami, których wiecznie brakowało, zwłaszcza w tak niespokojnych czasach, kiedy do Białej Grani co i rusz trafiały bandy obszarpanych najemników lub grupy pielgrzymów, którzy płacili krocie za choćby najmniejszą flaszkę mikstury uzdrawiającej.  
Widać prawdą było, że boską opiekę łatwiej ugrać pełną sakiewką niźli wybłagać modlitwą. 

Jedynymi, którzy nigdy nie zgłaszali się do Jolassy byli zamieszkujący Jorrvaskr Towarzysze, co kocica zuchwale wykorzystywała podkradając z Sali Biesiadnej nie tylko drobne przedmioty ale i całe zestawy klejnotów, i Jolassa wiedziała, po prostu wiedziała, że to się źle skończy. 

Nie wiedziała jednak, że zamiast kolejną ucieczką skończy się to upapranym w kurzu i drzazgach nordem, który jednego wieczoru przyniósł wierzgającą wściekle Madeę do domu, do którego wszedł bez zapowiedzi, nic sobie nie robiąc z namalowanego na drzwiach ostrzegawczego znaku Cechu.

Brz słowa powitania przekazał kocicę siostrze i z najbardziej nabzdyczoną miną, jaką Jolassa w swoim życiu widziała oznajmił, że nie życzy sobie, by Madea wędrowała samopas po jego domu. 

— Zjem ją, jeśli znów ją znajdę w Jorrvaskr — powiedział na pożegnaniu, w co Jolassa w ogóle nie wątpiła, i wyszedł z domku, zostawiając za sobą ciężką woń mokrego psa, od której obie odruchowo marszczyły nosy. Cholerne, kotożerne wilkołaki. 

Jolassa zgromiła siostrę wzrokiem, jednak ta nic sobie z tego nie robiąc układała leniwie zmierzwione od dłoni mężczyzny futerko.

— Tylko ty mogłaś to zrobić. Tylko ty…

Madea miauknęła w potwierdzeniu.


End file.
